2040 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
Season Overview The 2040 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the second season to use Greek names, the other being 2005. The 2040 season had a total of 24 storms, 24 named storms, 13 hurricanes and 6 major hurricanes. . . . . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Aaron Tropical Storm Aaron was a weak preseason tropical storm that hit the Florida Panhandle in May. A disturbance that had been in the Gulf of Mexico organized into a depression on May 12, and travelled steadily north. The morning of May 13, the depression became a named storm, and later that afternoon, made landfall on the Florida Panhandle at its 45 mph peak. Aaron then quickly weakened back to tropical depression status, continuing northeast and then east. Aaron became extratropical on May 16. Aaron's main impact on land was inland flooding, as some parts of the southern Appalachians saw as much as 10 inches of rain, causing flash floods in these areas. Aaron caused a total of 3 deaths and $35 million in damage. Hurricane-1 Bonnie Hurricane Bonnie was a weak hurricane that caused minor damage in Mexico in June. A cluster of thunderstorms developed a closed circulation on the morning of June 9, and developed into a named storm overnight. Bonnie then made landfall as a minimal hurricane near Tampico. After weakening as it traveled inland, Bonnie dissipated on June 11. Bonnie's small size contributed to the minimal amount of damage it caused for its intensity. Bonnie's winds gusted to 88 mph, snapping tree branches and knocking out the power of 5,000 people. As it traveled inland, Bonnie dropped locally torrential rainfall in mountainous areas, causing isolated flash flooding. Bonnie caused a total of 5 deaths and $14 million in damage. Hurricane-4 Connor Hurricane Connor was a historically early Category 4 that caused severe damage to the New Orleans levee system in early July, which ended up magnifying the impact of Tobias later that season. A depression formed from a vigorous tropical wave that had persisted since moving off the African coast in mid-June. Initially, the depression fought against wind shear while trying to strengthen; however, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Connor on July 1. Connor then turned westward, strengthening steadily as it entered the Gulf of Mexico. Connor attained hurricane status late in the evening of July 2, and on the morning of July 3, suddenly turned northward. This prompted evacuation orders by the US government as Connor moved over a favorable area for rapid intensification. Connor moved slowly north, reaching its peak as a Category 4 just before its two rapidly successive landfalls in Grand Isle and New Orleans late in the evening of July 6. Connor weakened to a tropical storm the following afternoon, and weakened into a depression in the early morning of July 8 before dissipating that afternoon. Connor's most profound impact came from its impressive 12-foot storm surge- the levee system in New Orleans had taken repeated impacts from hurricanes over the previous three decades without being renovated, and Connor caused serious internal damage which was not discovered until after the impact of Tobias caused an inexplicable failure of the levee system at several locations. Connor's high winds caused widespread power outages, knocking out power to 250,000 people. Damage was originally cited as $800 million with a death toll of 28, but after the discovery of the previously unnoticed damage to the levee system, it was determined that Connor caused a total of $14.4 billion in damage, with the death toll staying officially at 28. Due to its impacts on Louisiana and Mississippi, Connor was retired in spring 2041 and replaced by Cecil for the 2046 season. Tropical Storm Danielle . . . . . . . . Danielle caused a total of 4 deaths and $90 million in damage. Subtropical Storm Eric . . . . . . . Eric caused a total of 9 deaths and $105 million in damage. Hurricane-2 Fiona Hurricane Fiona was a moderate hurricane that caused significant impacts in Central America in late July. A tropical wave formed into a depression on July 24, and was named the following day. Fiona strengthened as it traveled west, and peaked as a high-end Category 2 just before making landfall in Nicaragua on the afternoon of July 28, weakening to a depression overnight as its forward motion slowed and it turned to the north. Fiona dissipated over the Yucatan on July 31. Impacts from Fiona were most prominent in Nicaragua and Honduras, where it caused torrential rainfall while it was a depression. Wind damage in Nicaragua was also a prominent source of damage, with gusts to 120 mph recorded at landfall. About 500,000 people lost power in Nicaragua. Damage totaled to around $1.9 billion in Nicaragua and $900 million in Honduras, with 153 deaths in Nicaragua and 25 deaths in Honduras. Fiona caused a total of 178 deaths and $2.8 billion in damage. Due to its impacts on Central America, Fiona was retired in spring 2041 and replaced by Fern for the 2046 season. Hurricane-4 Grant Hurricane Grant was a long-lived and unusually intense Category 4 Cape Verde hurricane that stayed off to sea aside from causing moderate surf in Puerto Rico and Dominica. A depression formed on August 2 from a tropical wave, gradually intensifying and becoming Tropical Storm Grant on August 5. Grant continued to strengthen as it tracked westward, peaking as a high-end Category 4 north of the Caribbean islands. Grant then turned northeast, weakening and becoming a hurricane-force extratropical cyclone off the coast of Newfoundland on August 18. Grant did not have any impacts on land during its lifetime. Hurricane-2 Hermine Hurricane Hermine was a moderate hurricane that struck the Yucatan and southern Texas in August. On August 8, a depression formed in the Caribbean, becoming a tropical storm the following day. Hermine started to intensify, reaching minimal hurricane intensity before grazing the tip of the Yucatan on the evening of August 10. Hermine weakened to a high-end tropical storm overnight, retaining that intensity through the early morning hours of August 12, when it intensified into a hurricane. Hermine continued intensifying throughout the day and made landfall in the evening at its peak of 100 mph. Hermine weakened as it moved inland, dissipating on August 14. . Hermine caused a total of 6 deaths and $80 million in damage. Tropical Storm Ian . . . . . . . . Ian caused a total of 7 deaths and $50 million in damage. Hurricane-1 Jade . . . . . . . Jade caused a total of 22 deaths and $486 million in damage. The name was not retired. Tropical Storm Karl . . . . . . . Karl caused $15 million damage, although no deaths were reported. Subtropical Storm Lisa . . . . . . . . Lisa caused a total of 3 deaths and $20 million in damage. Subtropical Hurricane-2 Martin . . . . . . . . Martin did not impact land over its lifetime. Tropical Storm Nicole . . . . . . . Nicole caused 2 deaths, although damage was reported as minimal. Hurricane-5 Owen . . . . . . . In total, Owen caused 210 deaths and $180 billion in damage, making it the costliest hurricane ever. Due to its devastating impact on the Northeastern US, especially New York City, Owen was retired in spring 2041 and replaced by Oliver for the 2046 season. Hurricane-1 Paula . . . . . . . . Paula caused a total of 16 deaths and $450 million in damage. Hurricane-5 Ryan . . . . . . . . . Ryan did not have any impacts on land over its lifetime, making it the first Category 5 in the Satellite Era to do so. Hurricane-1 Shary . . . . . . . In total, Shary caused $120 million in damage. No deaths were reported. Hurricane-6 Tobias . . . . . . . . In total, Tobias caused 213 deaths and $175 billion in damage. Due to its devastating impact across much of the United States, Tobias was retired in spring 2041 and replaced by Theodore for the 2046 season. Tropical Storm Virginie . . . . . . . . No deaths or damage were reported from Virginie. Hurricane-1 Walter . . . . . . . . In total, Walter caused 18 deaths and $244 million in damage. The name was not retired. Hurricane-2 Alpha . . . . . . In total, Alpha caused 22 deaths and $4.7 billion in damage. In spring 2041, the WMO decided that even though Alpha caused significant damage, retiring a Greek name would be pointless, and Alpha would be used again in the future if necessary. Subtropical Storm Beta . . . . . . . Beta did not have any significant impacts on land. Tropical Storm Gamma . . . . . . . No deaths were reported from Gamma, and damage was minimal.Category:Future Seasons Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:Deadly Seasons Category:Destructive Seasons Category:LckyTUBA Category:Stronger Than Hurricane Wilma Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Summer Cyclones